1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for providing a direct flow measurement; and more particularly, the present invention relates to a valve configured for providing a direct flow measurement.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Presently, most known systems where a fluid flows at a constant rate require a separate permanent flow measurement device to verify the system flow rate. These additional components in the system take up extra space and increase the head loss in a pressure dependent system. Significant amounts of extra pipe length may be required depending on the type of flow measurement device being used. Permanent flow measurement devices in fluid flow systems are also subject to scale or suspended matter build up.